


All Sweetness & Light

by SilverCardinal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, intersex yusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: Yusaku should have known that something akin to this would happen the second the phrase leaves Shoichi’s mouth (although he isn't complaining about the results).





	All Sweetness & Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is all super self indulgent porn ft intersex Yusaku so if that's not your thing I would suggest finding something else to read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yusaku should have known that something akin to this would happen the second the phrase leaves Shoichi’s mouth.

They closed up the truck some odd hours ago, combing through numerous logs, encrypting new keys for the next time Playmaker goes into LINK VRAINS. The quiet room with just the two of them is one of the few places where they are comfortable doing anything couple like. Sure, in the public, they rarely hold hands unless they are confidant no one will see them as neither of them like drawing attention to themselves but it just makes moments like these all the more special and intimate.

It isn’t all the surprising that when Yusaku brews a mug of tea for each of them, the peck his gives at the corner of Shoichi’s mouth leads to his boyfriend giving him a peck on the lips and soon after their tea is forgotten on the desktop.

Yusaku has crawled onto Shoichi’s lap, straddling his hips as he deepens the kiss. He isn’t too sure how much time they spent making out, nipping on each other’s neck and lips before Shoichi pulls his head back, looks at him in the eyes and says, “Let’s try something new today.”

* * *

“Did you really have to choose pink?”

Shoichi steps from behind Yusaku, “It suits you,” he nuzzles his blushing cheek. Yusaku pulls at the fuzzy pink cuffs binding his wrists behind the chair.

“I would have thought our first time trying this kind of thing would be in a bedroom.”

“Hey, what's wrong with the back of my truck? It’s very romantic.”

“We’re in the middle of the park.”

“It’s past 11 babe. Plus…” Shoichi starts unbuttoning Yusaku’s white shirt, “ It’s kinda exciting to think that someone on their midnight walk, might hear us y’know? You have such a nice voice…”

Shoichi’s hands throw open Yusaku’s shirt and start running his hands down the teen’s sides before honing in on his chest and rolling Yusaku’s perky, pink nipples between his fingertips.

Yusaku’s throat feels tight, he’s trying so hard not to let out any sound that could potentially cause a passerby to take notice. Shoichi’s deft fingers sportically change their patterns; twisting, kneading, pulling, all of varying in roughness. Yusaku squeezes his knees together as the heat between his legs intensifies with his chest being played with.

His nipples eventually become swollen and so sensitive that Yusaku has to bite down a moan when Shoichi pinches the tender nubs.

“Ah! K-Kusana- ,” he stutters as the older man continues to harshing rub down on Yusaku’s nipples with his thumb.

“It’s just the two of us, Yusaku. You can drop the formality,” Shoichi whispers.

“S-shoichi… not so r-rough” a muffled moan comes from Yusaku’s pressed lips.

“Don’t hold back Yusaku,” he hums, “I love hearing your voice.” One of Shoichi’s hands drifts down and slips between Yusaku’s closed thighs, rubbing and squeezing the groin in his hand.

“F-fuck!” Yusaku jerks upwards but lets a stream of soft moans and whines flow from his mouth as Shoichi gives him a kiss on the lips and peppering the rest of his body with kisses as well. Pushing Yusaku’s open shirt and jacket further down his back to kiss his shoulders, than his collarbone, his chest, nipples… Shoichi has his teeth nip the top of the nubs which causes a half gasp-half moan to erupt from Yusaku’s mouth.

“Bastard,” Yusaku grits out. Shoichi can’t help but smile as he continues his way down, planting gentle kisses to his ribs and stomach before licking the nibbling on the skin just above the hem of Yusaku’s pants.

The teen sucks in a breath as he feels his boyfriend undoing his own pants and slowly shimmying off the layers of fabric, leaving his groin exposed and Yusaku shivers as the cold air touches the sensitive skin.

Shoichi takes a moment to admire his view being eye level with Yusaku’s hips; the labia had been waxed which rendered the skin perfectly smooth and hairless, his cunt all pink with clear liquid dripping from the folds, his enlarged clit swollen and begging to be abused.

Shoichi slides two fingers up his slit, the digits instantly becoming soaked in slick. Yusaku is completely drenched, just several minutes of the older man rubbing his fingers against the fold had several fully voiced moans come from Yusaku. Shoichi parts his fingers into a “V”, pushing open the heated labia, feeling more slick to coat his fingers and puddle onto the seat of the chair.

“Damn. Your pussy is perfect.” Shoichi licks his lips, “And a cute lil’ cock too,” he comments as he draws up his thumb to drag against the large clit, admiring how stiff it is.

Yusaku moans, tilting his head back and slightly parting his legs just a bit more at the words. He starts to rock his hips faintly when Shoichi fingertips start to tease the entrance to his vagina, curling his fingers to lightly tug at the puffy opening, causes a fresh wave of slick to flow out.

“Shoichi,” Yusaku chokes out, his wrists are pulling at the fuzzy restraints, “F-fuck… please.”

He shudders as Shoichi slides his middle and ring finger against his hole, further coating his fingers in the fluid, circling them around Yusaku’s hard cock. “Begging already?” using his index finger and thumb, Shoichi pinches one of Yusaku’s lips which earns him a sharp yelp.

The older man continues to fuck the teen’s cunt with his fingers, alternating between his ring and index finger to accompany his middle, rotating his wrist as he pulled his hand away from the puffy flesh, the lewd sounds coming from Yusaku’s mouth just made Shoichi want to edge him even more.

“OoOh! Shoichi please! I can take… another,” Yusaku bucks his hips, beckoning him. “B-bastard, you’re teasing me- AH!” Shoichi buries three of his fingers knuckle deep in Yusaku’s cunt with his thumb jamming itself against his clit.

The older man grins as the tender walls clamp around his digits, desperately trying to get more friction against the bundles of nerves that made Yusaku shudder and buck his hips. Yusaku lets out a long luxurious moan, it’s clear that he is so close… All it takes is for Shoichi to curl his fingers and push his thumb a bit harder on the swollen clit for Yusaku’s body to tense up and tremble as he orgasms. Shoichi hoped for a wonderful view of the dripping fluids from the teen’s flawless cunt.

Actuality granted him something much better.

Cum squirts out of him, drenching Shoichi’s already soaked fingers, the chair and some streams making an arc to the floor.

His pussy is drooling with slick, the orgasm was so intense that the amount of fluid pooling out is almost enough to fill Shoichi’s palm. The fat clit has softened and Yusaku only relaxes for a moment before Shoichi’s fingers dig back inside of him, a strangled moan escapes him as he feels the digits scraping against his silky walls, his legs shakily try to keep themselves around the taller man.

His face is only a few centimetres away from Yusaku’s groin, the teen can almost feel his hot breath on his labia. His knees jerk up hard, thighs nearly clamp together around Shoichi’s head but end up tightly wrapping around his shoulders as the older man has started to suck on Yusaku’s labia, just at the top of the slit. The softened clit immediately starts to stiffen and Yusaku starts to see stars, his feet and toes curling in an attempt to bring the taller man closer.

Shoichi slides his fingers out of the hot cavern, opting to have them knead the fat clit as he sucks down the slit, his tongue snaking out to lick the tender folds. His beard prickles the the flushed skin and any self-preservation that Yusaku was trying to cling onto dissipates as his body jerks in frenzied motions and moans shamelessly leave his mouth.

The rocking of his hips continues his juices to paint Yusaku’s thighs, pool on the chair and drip onto the floor.

Teeth graze along the lips, “Mine. This perfect cum-dump pussy is all mine,” the presence of possessiveness in his voice and the carnal look in Shoichi’s eyes makes the teen shiver.

Yusaku whimpers and feebly pulls his arms against the restraints, Shoichi is taking his clit between his lips.

The small cock is just a bit larger than Shoichi’s thumb and coated with fluid. It doesn’t take long for it to stiffen once again with Shoichi wrapping his lips around his cock, flicking his tongue over the tip and Yusaku can’t help but buck his hips for more stimulation.

His cunt is still drooling with fluid, hot and ready for him; the sweet pussy beckoning to Shoichi. He creeps his hands along the insides of Yusaku’s thighs, letting his long fingers can sink inside of the throbbing tissue.

Shoichi pulls his mouth off of the small cock which earns him a low whine which is muffled when he presses his mouth onto Yusaku’s. Having the thick labia and hot vaginal walls cling so tightly around his fingers as they were being stuffed deep inside of Yusaku.

It takes less time for Yusaku to come a third time, Shoichi looks at his partners face, green eyes shining and bright, pupils dilated from arousal.

“Shoichi,” Yusaku breathes out, his voice hitching when fingers start to twist inside of him. He plunges his fingers even deeper, his knuckles being buried in Yusaku’s cunt, scraping against the inner walls and begins to leave nips and kisses along his neck and shoulders.

Yusaku’s wrists strain against the pink cuffs, he’s close to tears when Shoichi curls his fingers and his entire being quakes as he rides out his orgasm. The older man grins, the agape look on his partners face with his eyes glazed over. Shoichi wishes he could take a photo of the expression.

“Fucking… christ… Shoi-CHI!”

He lets out a choked moan and shudders as he feels Shoichi giving a long stroke along his slit and pressing the tips of his fingers against his sore folds.

“S-Shoichi- Ah! W-wait a bit! It’s sensitive!”

The taller man looks up with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, “Yeah, it’s great.” there’s a snarky expression on Shoichi’s face before he plunges them back inside his pussy. Yusaku’s face twists in desperation, cheeks turning red, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth. Shoichi uses his other hand to unbind Yusaku’s wrists which he instantly wraps his arms around his partner’s neck and shoulders. He pulls his fingers out of the hot cavern which causes a soft whine from Yusaku, Shoichi hoists his partner from the chair and relocates them on the counter with the teen’s back hitting the metal shutter, a thud echoing reverberating through it.

A frustrated groan rips from Yusaku’s throat, feeling fingertips nudge his sensitive flesh.

“B-bastard… You’re teasing me.”

Shoichi hums, “How about you hold your legs open for me then.”

With a huff, Yusaku pushes his hands under his knees, pulling each leg to his sides. “Please Shoichi, just… just fuck me- SHIT!”

“I’m not done with you yet,” Shoichi shallowly thrusts his fingers back in Yusaku’s cunt. “Be a good boy and let me eat you out, okay?”

Yusaku doesn’t even get a chance to respond, Shoichi kneals between his knees and dives right into the hot, sopping wet cunt and his tongue delves inside of it. The teen sobs in pleasure, Shoichi licking every inch of his insides, his tongue feeling scalding as he tastes him and he feels another wave of lubrication come down when Shoichi moans against his folds. Yusaku lets go of his knees and brings his hands to clench onto Shoichi’s violet hair, tossing his head back against the shutter when he feels teeth tugging at his enlarged clit.

It feels like his body is burning, the heat between his hips rolling into an intense flame, muscles contracting as Shoichi’s tongue slithers between his gaping hole.

“I’m going to c-come,” a low growl echoes inside the truck, arms hooking around Yusaku’s thighs and bringing him even closer onto a tongue that is hell bent on curling and dragging itself through his walls.

Yusaku feels himself going insane, there are speckles in his vision, he’s _so close_.

One more deep lick, branding his insides, hands curled around his thigh and the tip of his tongue dragging itself against Yusaku’s cock, gathering the slick, playing with the node and Yusaku becomes undone.

Yusaku screams, he can’t even hold back even if he tried, eyes screw shut and one of his hands flies over to try and grab onto something as he cums; harder than before. The gush of fluid rushing out of him, he cracks open one of his eyes to peek and is greeted with Shoichi between his thighs and mouth and chin is covered in the thick liquid.

Shoichi’s eyes quickly scan the floor that is absent from Yusaku’s view, “Damn, you came so much. I should have done this sooner,” he purrs and it sends a shiver down the teen’s spine.

“Y-you’re going to kill me,” Yusaku’s worries are silenced as Shoichi stands back up and leans his entire body onto him, pushing his open mouth hard onto Yusaku’s.

The fabric of Shoichi’s jeans rub against his exposed genitals and Yusaku swears that the older man could make him cum again just with that (assuming he wouldn’t pass out first).

Shoichi pulls back, “Do you want to stop for tonight?” his voice is genuine and sweet.

Finally able to catch his breath, Yusaku takes a few moments to collect himself.

“Just… give me a second,” Yusaku’s voice is shaking.

Shoichi doesn’t complain, the sight is simply magnificent. Large green eyes half lidded with tears welled up at the corners, pale skin littered with bite marks and hickies (especially over his neck and chest), lips and nipples swollen pink and his pussy even more so with the clit sticking out hard and cum smeared all over.

He doesn’t even realize how long he has been staring until Yusaku speaks up again, “Okay, I’m good.”

Shoichi can’t help the low growl coming from the back of his throat, “Good. Didn’t want you to die without making you cum with my cock.” Yusaku’s face turns bright red once again, covering half of his face with one of his hands, muttering words under his breath that are lost to him.

He thinks he hears _“fucking asshole”_ but that’s all he really can pick up on but it still makes Shoichi laugh as he firmly tugs Yusaku’s chin and their lips crash into each other once again. Shoichi wonders if Yusaku can taste himself from his tongue and there’s a surge of blood to his crotch from the thought. A half moan, half giggle from the younger man makes Shoichi pull back with an amused look.

“You still want cock?” Shoichi’s tone is teasing but he’s already unzipping his pants before Yusaku can bite out a light “Yes.”

Both of Yusaku’s feet are on the counter with his knees pulled to his shoulders, his cunt drooling with fluid, gaping and just begging to be fucked. The older man holds his erection his hands, Yusaku can never get tired of just admiring his boyfriend’s cock; long shaft, thick with a fat head and heavy balls to match.

The anticipation is maddening.

As much as Shoichi has enjoyed teasing Yusaku, he knows he can’t hold himself back anymore.

He lines up the head of his cock with the gaping hole, Yusaku sucks in a breath as Shoichi completely sinks inside of him with a roll of his hips. Yusaku doesn’t get any warning when Shoichi starts to thrust and he screams as he scrambles to latch himself to the older man’s back to steady himself.

His hips snap sharp and fast, chasing the pleasure being perfectly sheathed in the hot walls. The thrusts are so hard that Yusaku’s back skids into the shutter, the younger man cries out, trying to cling to Shoichi, burying his face into his partner’s neck. Shoichi wraps his arms around Yusaku’s upper and lower back to support him as he fucked the duelist raw, the broken sobs of pleasure being just divine to listen to with every movement and thrust.

“God. You are fucking perfect to take cock,” Shoichi snarls, “Taking it like a goddamn bitch.”

Yusaku whimpers, fingers curling into a fist with the fabric of Shoichi’s jacket.

 _”Daddy.”_ he keens.

Shoichi’s dick twitches and he can’t help but press himself even further until he’s balls deep inside of his partner and it earns him a soft mewl.

The thrusts are even faster and rougher than before, Yusaku’s insides are just drenched and only when Shoichi feels the teen’s muscles starting to seize, clenching around him even tighter, all self preservation is lost.

A hot pit coils in Shoichi’s stomach, movements becoming shorter and sloppier, “Come on baby. Come one more time for me.” The hand that was supporting Yusaku’s lower back drops between his thighs and feels around to find what he’s looking for.

A few moments of pumping the small cock and fucking his slutty pussy, a high pitched wail comes from Yusaku as he rides out his orgasm. Shoichi grits his teeth as he is met with an equally intense one, his hot cum flowing and mixing in with Yusaku’s.

Blissful cries echo in the truck, as if time itself has stopped, they just stay there nestled in each other and softly kiss each other in the afterglow, hips still gently rocking together.

* * *

Shoichi looks at Yusaku’s sweet expression as he sleeps in his lap as he seats himself in his chair, wrapped up in his jacket that hides all evidence of their activities and a light smile forms on his face.

They are definitely doing this again.

 


End file.
